


Clumsy idiots

by AngelReapeR



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Confusion, Fluff, M/M, mama suga, maybe smut later, other tags will be added later - Freeform, volleyball idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelReapeR/pseuds/AngelReapeR
Summary: How do friendships change when you accidentally kiss?





	Clumsy idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Why does this have so much yelling, I'm sorry I'm not angry so I don't know? I just imagine them rly loud. Well they r loud. How do the other not get a headache? Anyway I just finished reading an ENTIRE biology textbook so my brain hurts a bit. I'm sorry if this turns out as bad as I think it probs will. It's also 3 AM rn.

Kageyama and Hinata were scared. They couldn't fail another test and be able to continue playing volleyball. Kageyama's brain hurt and he felt like he had been studying for hours, he looked at the clock and only 15 minutes had passed. He looked down at Hinata, he looked focused on whatever he was reading. Kageyama looked back down at his list of English vocabulary, why would he need to speak english again? It's not like he was going to America any time soon and he plans to play volleyball not be an over seas business man. He looked at Hinata again smiling slightly at the way he stuck his tounge out the corner of his mouth when he was focused. They were currently in hinatas classroom after school, daichi had kicked them out of practice so they could study and they figured that it would be easier to not get distracted in a classroom.  
"What?" Hinata asked, "Do I have something on my face?" Kageyama shook his head and looked back down at his work, blushing as he did so. He had realized he liked Hinata as more than a friend a long time ago. He figured eventually he will get over it, but that was back after Hinata hit his toss. He saw Hinata look back down at his book out of the corner of his eye. Kageyama had always know he was gay, it didn't really surprise him much either. Sure girls were cute, but guys always made his heart beat faster and his mind go to...bad places... he especially liked it when he stole a glance at Hinata when they were changing. He might not seem like it but Hinata had muscles and it made his mouth water. He never felt bad about being gay either his parents support him and he hasn't told anyone else so they wouldn't say anything mean. He especially got a lot of confessions and he felt bad watching the girls studder and get embarrassed when no matter what he wouldn't be able to accept.  
"Bakayama! Stop staring at the wall! We have to study! What are you even thinking about?" Hinata said in an annoyed voice. Kageyama just blinked at him (like the adorable idiot he is), " I- I uh, nothing" he spit out while cursing himself for being an idiot with a volleyball for a brain. "Well now I want to know!" Hinata said loudly with curious eyes. "Nothing, I'm not going to tell you so start studying." He said coolly this time and thanking god for that. "But Yama-yama you can't have a weird look on your face and not tell me!" Hinata whined, "What kind of face?!" He asked as both of them completely abandoning studying to argue, again. "I don't know! Just a weird one!" He said leaning back in his chair to prevent getting hit. "Baka! That didn't answer my question at all!" Kageyama said looking away sharply when he realized he couldn't reach Hinata without looking like a fool.  
"I see you two are not actually getting anything done then, that's not surprising, you have barely one brain between the two of you." Tsukishima voice cut in before Hinata could respond. Hinata whined and Kageyama just glared. They didn't even try to deny it as they realized tsukishima would just find another way to insult them anyways.  
"Go away! Did you just come here to be mean?" Hinata whined while rocking in his chair. "Daichi sent us to tell you to go home." Yamaguchi cut in. Kageyama wondered when so much time went by and started to gather his things as Hinata thanked yamaguchi and made a face at Tsukishima. Tsukishima and yamaguchi left before either he or Hinata could say another word.  
"How much did you get done? I didn't understand any of it!" Hinata complained and he layed his upper body on the desk. Kageyama fought the urge to run his fingeres through this firey hair. "I didn't get anything done." Kageyama said simply, "Ya I kind of expected that sense you didn't even look at your papers the whole time we were here. What were you thinking about earlier?" Hinata asked again peaking up at Kageyama. Kageyama blushed and looked away muttering out a 'nothing' as he did so. "Ok that's fine don't tell me then, it's not like I'm your only friend and keeping a secret from me won't tear you up inside." Hinata said in a surprisingly sarcastic voice. Kageyama rolled his eyes and said, "I'm not going to tell you no matter what you say to try to change my mind." Kageyama stood up once he had all his papers neatly in his bag. Hinata was obviously annoyed because he decided it would be a good idea to use all the power he had to kick Kageyamas feet out from under him. Stupid. Kageyama fell like a normal person that obeys the laws of gravity and decided to stubbornly drag Hinata down with him. Stupid. They both ended up on the floor with hinata under Kageyama, facing each other... with their lips connected... stupid. Idiot. Why. Kageyama was internally screaming loud enough to give himself an instant headache while he jumped off Hinata towards the back of the classroom. Hinata just laid there stunned and not able to process what had just happened. Kageyama was lightheaded from blushing so fast, he couldn't figure out what to say so he sat on the floor, mouth opening like a fish. Hinata slowly sat up and stared at him, "Wait, did that actually just happen? I thought that thing only happened in anime?" He whispered snapping his eyes to the ground. Kageyama just kept looking at the ground dumbly until the door to the classroom opened. "Go home!" Daichi yelled, shocking them both and restarting their brains. Kageyama was the first to move, sort of. He shakily grabbed his bag and walked past Daichi without saying anything. Sugawara, who had been behind daichi gave him a questioning look and Kageyama just ignored it.  
"Daichi why don't you go ahead home I will deal with this." Suga whispered to daichi after seeing Hinata in the same dazed state. Daichi nodded and walked off. Suga walked into the classroom and sat down in front of Hinata. "Ok, what happened you two look weird, I've never seen this before." He asked softly. Hinata looked at him and back down at the floor, "uhh well we were arguing because Kageyama wouldn't tell me why he was staring at the wall for most of the time and when he stood in I tried to trip him and.. we.. fell..." Hinata said in one breath hoping Suga understood none of it. "So? That kind of stuff happens all the time with you two? What's up with that reaction?" Suga questioned in the same soft voice. "I- I don't really want to talk about it..." Hinata said, "Ok just tell me when your ready." Suga said in a cheerful voice. "Thanks." Was all Hinata said as he picked up the papers that must have fallen when he tried to grab the table as they fell. He left quietly as well. How is he going to talk to Kageyama tomorrow? Should he bring it up? What would he say? Should he pretend it never happened? He thought about it all the way home he even forgot his bike, he just walked home staring at his feet the whole time. He wondered what Kageyama was thinking while they studied, while he studied. He had blushed and had a stupid smirk on his face. Hinata giggled at the mental picture. Maybe it is going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I think this actually might turn into something interesting so.


End file.
